Autumn Winifred
---- Autumn Winifred (KANJI, ROMAJI) is a Pro-hero in the HOLIDAY Hero Agency. She is known as The Conscious Decision Maker, Trick-Or-Treat due to her sleeping habits and with it being a mix of being a happy hero with an inner child or a stern and serious hero ready to hunt. Autumn started off working as a lowly tax collector for her father and whenever she never got the money she wanted she would beat up innocent people and demand the money to appear out of thin air. It was a matter of living or dying in her eyes. It wasn't under the leader of HOLIDAY, Nicholas Claus, came to stop the problem that she finally stopped. Begging for death, Autumn was denied and was told to use her gift for good. It was this that inspired Autumn to follow Nicholas. Every day Autumn feels like she is learning something that people have already learned from their schools. Her quirk was something there to use when things got too risky and became more of a burden than anything. Now Autumn has even changed how she lives her life to be able to use her quirk to it's full potential, even if that includes sleeping through the day and being active during the night, much like a cat. Appearance Autumn is a very beautiful woman with her fair skin and hair. She is often seen as like a cat, usually because of her speed and reflexes, but her yellow eyes almost look stilted to most. Autumn has no idea why this is since her parents didn't carry this gene and most ride it off as to do with her quirk. TBA TBA Personality and Traits Autumn has two very different personalities. The first one is what people see her the most. With a goofy smile and an everlasting amount of jokes, Autumn is a sweet child at heart. Constantly having the energy to play, Autumn loves mucking around be it with friends or with strangers. Mixed with a bit of competitive nature, Autumn is regularly seen having fights with Ethan about who is faster, with or without quirks. So far this has only ended in a tie. Autumn is like this with almost everyone from HOLIDAY, joking around, scaring them, pranking them and trying to better than them in any way she can. She is in no way trying to start arguments but instead, this is her way of working with others and doing some sort of training too. After all, speed, endurance and strength are things she sees as great values to a hero. The other side Autumn is known for is the serious persona she takes on during battles. She has a habit of taking her works seriously, very seriously. Her usual smile is replaced with a frown and her eyes stare down many people. This harsh tone follows her voice too which seems to turn almost into a growl. Autumn is said to take on the persona of a black cat. This black cat person is what lead her to her hero name. The change from the mild and happy feeling to a wild and growling temper is something that has put fear into many people before. This side to Autumn was caused by Autumn's great feelings against villains, like most heroes, but is not actually created by a villain because of harm they caused her but by the harm she caused herself when she nearly signed up to become a villain herself. History Quirk Incandescence (白熱, Hakunetsu) is a Transformation Quirk that gives Autumn the ability to cover her body in pale light. Abilities Speed Reflexes Intelligence Strength Relationships Family= CHARACTER (KANJI, ROMAJI) is ... |-| HOLIDAY= Nicholas Claus (KANJI, ROMAJI) is a Pro-Hero in HOLIDAY and is the founder of the Agency. Ethan Kelly (KANJI, ROMAJI) is a Pro-hero in HOLIDAY much like Autumn. The two are rather close friends and are seen usually arguing over who is faster. This argument is yet to be solved due to them being at a tie of points. They are currently at 571 points each. Ethan and Autumn sometimes seem like they dislike each other - mainly because of the punches and kicks thrown towards each other, by accident of course - and Autumn often jokes that the two hate each other but it is simply lies and jokes. The two are close, it's rare to see them work together due to Autumn's questionable sleep schedule, but the two work amazing well together mainly because the two are able to keep up with each others speeds and not leaving anyone behind in the dust like they sometimes do without realising. Speed is key Autumn often tries to remind people and so Ethan is key to a great successful mission. Other than work, Autumn usually tries to get Ethan to drink with her during the weekends. Though they are still working, it doesn't matter to Autumn since she feels she is always ready. Autumn's chemistry with Ethan is strong, despite this Autumn clearly has no interest in dating the guy but instead just wants to be best friends with him. Ziynab Qadir (KANJI, ROMAJI) is a Pro-Hero in HOLIDAY |-| Others= Melissa Wilson (KANJI, ROMAJI) is a Pro-Hero Autumn met during a travel to Australia with Ethan. Though she wasn't invited Autumn decided to take the ferry to Australia without Ethan knowing. Once on land she set out to rest before hitting up Ethan but during her rest she heard some sounds. Being late at 2AM she didn't expect much but found Melissa, trying to protect a villain. Trivia * Autumn is based on Yoruichi Shihōin from the anime series, Bleach * Autumn is based on the holiday of Halloween! ** Autumn is the season of Halloween and Winifred was a witch from the famous Halloween movie Hocus Pocus, the authors' favourite Halloween movie. * The quirks former name, Moon Howl, is based on a quote; "''There are nights when the wolves are silent and only the moon howls. ''" by George Carlin. * The author considers, Shatter Me by Lindsey Stirling, to be Autumn's theme song for when she was a child. ** The author considers, Sky by Alan Walker, to be Autumn's current theme song. Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:HOLIDAY Category:Quirk Users Category:Former Villains